UN BESO PARA MI ASESINO
by lyra-sarah
Summary: La misteriosa desaparición de Simone Kaulitz en mitad de la noche provocó un gran dolor en su marido, haciendo que se distanciara de sus dos hijos. Casi 10 años después en una visita de rutina que le hacen en medio de una gira, el más pequeño regresa al h


UN BESO PARA MI ASESINO

La misteriosa desaparición de Simone Kaulitz en mitad de la noche provocó un gran dolor en su marido, haciendo que se distanciara de sus dos hijos. Casi 10 años después en una visita de rutina que le hacen en medio de una gira, el más pequeño regresa al hogar aterrado por unas fotos recibidas en donde solo se muestran unos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos sin vida en ellos…

¿Qué pasó realmente esa noche? ¿Se convertirá Bill en su segunda víctima? ¿Encontrará el amor que creyó perdido cuando su madre les abandonó?

Dedicado a Juno por su cumpleaños….

NOTA: Este fic está basado en mi novela favorita "El santuario", de Nora Roberts.

CAPITULO 1: VUELTA A CASA

-No lo voy repetir dos veces-dice David con firmeza-La gira se suspende. Volved a casa, tenéis vacaciones indefinidas.

Los chicos le miran sin atreverse a replicar. Todos menos el cantante, quien con la mirada fija en el techo descansaba en el sofá en donde le habían obligado a tumbarse.

Aprieta con suavidad una húmeda toalla sobre su frente con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferra a la de su hermano. Esa vez si se había asustado.

Estaba acostumbrado a los nervios que se apoderaba de su estómago minutos antes de salir al escenario, pero llevaba unos días que incluso se mareaba y tenían que retrasar la actuación hasta que se encontraba relativamente bien y se empeñaba en salir y dar lo mejor de sí.

Pero esa noche si que dio un buen espectáculo desmayándose nada más salir. Ni siquiera habían sonado las notas de la primera canción. Fue pisar el escenario y sentir que ka vista se le nublaba y caía lentamente al suelo.

Inmediatamente fue conducido al camerino en los fuertes brazos de su hermano, que le recogieron con suavidad del suelo tirando en el su preciada Gibson sin importarle dañarla.

Recobró el conocimiento por el camino y trató de que su hermano le bajara, pero se negó y le cogió con más fuerza, haciéndole recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Le dejó con cuidado en el sofá en el que se encontraba tumbado en esos momentos y puso sobre su frente la toalla húmeda que un asustado productor le pasó con manos temblorosas.

-Quiero que aproveches ese tiempo para ir al médico y que te hagan un reconocimiento completo. Hasta que no me asegures que estás bien del todo no pisaras un escenario-continúa diciendo David sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Ha sido por los nervios-dice casi sin voz.

Pero el productor no se traga su débil excusa, y menos su hermano, quien sentado a su lado le aprieta la mano para darle a entender que sabía que era más serio que unos simples nervios.

Antes de que David pueda seguir hablando la puerta del camerino se abre y aparecen dos ATS que se encargan enseguida del cantante. Le toman la tensión, descubriendo que la tiene por el suelo. Le suben la manga de la cazadora y le inyectan una sustancia con la que lograran que la tensión vuelva a ser normal, aconsejándole al igual que el productor que le iría bien tomarse unos días libres y visitar sin falta a su medico particular.

Mientras esperan a que se desaloje el local donde iba a tener lugar la actuación, descansa en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, escuchando los cuchicheos que flotaban a su alrededor.

-No creo que acuda al médico por su propio pie-susurra Tom mirando dormitar a su hermano.

-Tom, eres su hermano, a ti te hará más caso-insiste David.

-No te preocupes, entre mi padre y yo le llevaremos aunque sea atado de pies y manos-le tranquiliza.

La palabra padre resuena en su cabeza como si hubiera eco. Eso solo significaba una cosa. Que volvería a casa…y a él no le apetecía en absoluto enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado, a recuerdos dolorosos que creía ya enterrados.

Una vez en el hotel y tras darse una ducha bajo la atenta vigilancia de su hermano descansaba ya metido en su cama. Pero no estaba solo,

Suspira y se acomoda mejor sobre el pecho de su hermano, quien le acoge más en sus brazos y besa su pelo.

-Bill, ¿podemos hablar?-susurra Tom preocupado.

Siente como su hermano niega con la cabeza. Sabe que no quiere hablar del tema, pero debe insistir. Su psicólogo le dijo que hablarlo ayudaba, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que su hermano no acudía a una sesión, pero él necesitaba hablar de tan delicado tema.

-Se acerca la fecha-dice sin más explicaciones.

-Lo sé-susurra Bill.

-También sabrás que siempre te sientes igual….

-Y tú que se me pasaré en unos días.

-Hasta el próximo año….esto debe terminar…

-Nunca lo hará, ni siquiera si ella volviera-pone fin a la discusión.

Tom sabe que ya no debe insistir más. La marcha de su madre cuando ellos solo contaban con 7 años les marcó profundamente, más a su hermano, que estaba muy unido a ella.

Todas las noches lloraba para que volviera y todas las noches acudía a su cama para consolarle en sus brazos tal y como lo hacía en esos momentos. En silencio. Sin hablar del origen del problema.

Una madre que les abandonó en su tierna infancia, llevándose el amor que tan desesperados buscaban y no encontraban.

Se levantan muy temprano y mientras terminan de hacer las maletas piden el desayuno que se toman en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Solo una llamada en la puerta le saca de ellos.

Dejando el café que tenía a medias, Tom se levanta y deja pasar al productor.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has pasado la noche?-saluda dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación al cantante.

-Ya me siento mejor-le miente jugando con la tostada que tiene en sus manos.

-El autobús sale en media hora directo a la discográfica-explica ignorando sus palabras-Allí os irá a recoger vuestro padre. Le llamé anoche y está realmente preocupado.

-A buenas horas-se le escapa a Bill con ironía.

-¡Bill!-le riñe su hermano.

Dejando caer la tostada en el plato, se cruza de brazos resoplando. David lo ve y decide que lo mejor era quitarse de en medio. Se despide de ellos, quedando en verse en recepción dentro de 15 minutos.

-No debes decir eso de papá, se está esforzando-le pide Tom.

-Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?-contesta levantándose.

-Para él también fue un duro golpe, tienes que entender…

-Tú debes entender que no quiero hablar del tema…nunca más…-le corta entrando en el baño-Mamá nos abandonó. Fin de la historia.

No puede evitar cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Pensar en su madre le hacía ponerse furioso. Se apoya en el lavabo con ambas manos, mirándose fijamente en el espejo.

A pesar de ser gemelos idénticos, de parecerse hasta la raíz del pelo, cuando nacieron su padre siempre perjuró que él era el que más se parecía a la madre. En su carácter, la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos…el mismo pelo que tiñó de negro para dejar de ser una copia andante de su madre…

-Bill, nos esperan abajo-le llama su hermano.

Pestañea y mira su reloj de pulsera. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo y no lo entendía. Perdía fácilmente la noción del tiempo. Podía quedarse sentado en la cama mirando al vacío por un minuto y al mirar el reloj ver que había pasado una hora.

Se incorpora y pasa las manos por el pelo, peinándoselo por encima. Esa mañana no se había maquillado, no se sentía con ganas ni con fuerzas. Abre el neceser que aún no había guardado y saca una barra de cacao que se pasa por sus resecos labios para que al menos brillen ellos ya que sus ojos no lo hacen. Se pellizca las mejillas para darlas un poco de color y sale del baño.

Abre su bolsa de mano y mete el neceser en ella mientras un botones ya carga con sus maletas.

-Voy a mi habitación a por las mías, espérame en el pasillo-le pide Tom.

Asiente con la cabeza mientras rebusca en su bolsa hasta dar con unas grandes gafas de sol que se pone ocultando tras ellas unas marcadas ojeras. Sale al pasillo y camina despacio hasta el ascensor, al que llama levantando con pesadez una mano.

Se recuesta en la pared mientras espera a que suba y su hermano se reúna con él.

-Vamos-dice Tom apareciendo a su lado.

Ve que el ascensor ya ha llegado y no se ha enterado. Entra en el seguido de su hermano, quien pulsa el botón al ver que él no lo hace. Llegan a la recepción del hotel y en ella se reúnen con sus amigos y productor, quienes le dirigen una mirada preocupada en cuanto le ven salir del ascensor.

-No hace falta que os entretengáis mucho tiempo con las fans-les explica David-Después de lo de amoche lo entenderán.

-Las dejé plantadas una vez, no volverá a pasar-asegura Bill con firmeza.

Echa a andar hacia la salida antes de que nadie se lo logre impedir y forzando su mejor sonrisa se dedica a firmar autógrafos disculpándose por lo de la noche anterior y recibiendo sus muestras de cariño y comprensión.

Los demás le siguen y le imitan, firmando a todas las que se los piden y dejándose fotografiar por otras.

Tras varios minutos David pone punto final y los chicos suben al autobús llevando con ellos las cartas que sus fans les han escrito y algún que otro presente, peluches en su mayoría.

Es un largo viaje de casi 6 horas, con sus paradas correspondientes para que los muchachos puedan salir y estirar las piernas.

Sentados cada uno en un cómodo sillón se distraen como pueden. David trabajando en su portátil, Georg y Gustav comentando la película que vieron la noche anterior, y Tom se dedicaba a observar a su hermano con disimulo.

No le pensaba quitar los ojos de encima hasta que le viera un médico. Se acabó el hacer la vista gorda, de excusarle siempre con lo mismo. Cansancio, estrés, nervios,… se acabó el tener que ocultar que no podía dejarle solo por las noches por miedo a que tuviera la pesadilla de nuevo.

Siempre era la misma. Se despertaba llorando en mitad de la noche llamando a su desaparecida madre. Cuando acudía a su lado y le consolaba en sus brazos trataba de averiguar lo que le había perturbado, pero siempre se negaba a contarlo.

Hasta que una noche en la que descansaba a su lado pero no dormía le oyó hablar en sueños, lo suficiente como para entender un poco que era lo que le preocupaba. Tenía miedo de volver a casa y encontrarse la puerta cerrada. De llamar y que nadie se la abriera. De que alguien lo hiciera y le prohibiera la entrada diciéndole que si se fue una vez no podría regresar nunca más.

Ahora ya sabía lo que soñaba su hermano. Lo hacía con su madre, que regresaba a casa pero nadie estaba en ella para recibirla, que llamaba a la puerta y no la dejaban entrar porque como ya se fue una vez no tenía derecho a regresar.

Un ahogado gemido de su hermano le hace salir de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se dirigen a su hermano corriendo. Estaba sentado aparte leyendo las cartas que las fans le habían entregado.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunta preocupado.

-Nada-contesta Bill con rapidez.

Con manos temblorosas recoge las cartas ya leídas que esparció por la mesa, escondiendo entre ellas el sobre azul que le había alterado con solo verlo. Se levanta sujetándolas con firmeza contra su pecho y balbuceando la excusa de que subía a descansar un poco sube al pido superior con paso decidido.

Una vez arriba se descalza y sienta en su litera con las piernas bajo el cuerpo y corriendo la cortina para no ser molestado. Deja las cartas ya leídas sobre la cama y abre el sobre azul con dedos temblorosos.

Antes de abrirlo sabe que es una foto, y antes de verla que es suya.

Alguien lo vería normal, que una fan le mandara una foto suya hecha por ella. Pero era bien distinto.

La saca del sobre y la gira entre sus dedos conteniendo el aliento. Allí estaban sus ojos de nuevo. Solo era eso, pero le daba mucho miedo.

La primera foto que recibió era de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin llevar maquillaje alguno. Eso ya le hizo sospechar. Rara vez salía a la calle sin maquillar y menos aún se dejaba fotografiar.

La foto de ese día le daba escalofríos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos del todo, pero no había luz en ellos. Parecían los de una muñeca, sin vida alguna, como si estuviera muerto…

Se la queda mirando fijamente perdiendo la noción del tiempo de nuevo.

-¿Bill?-le llama Tom en voz baja.

Pega un pequeño bote y guarda la foto entre las cartas de las fans que mete corriendo bajo la almohada. Se gira y descorre la cortina para atender a su hermano.

-¿Si?-pregunta notando que se ha puesto colorado.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que tienes fiebre-dice Tom poniendo una mano en su frente.

-Si, no es nada-le tranquiliza dejándose hacer.

Pasados unos segundos retira la mano y se le queda observando con atención. Estaba muy sonrojado y le oía jadear. Sus ojos van más allá y descubre media carta asomada bajo la almohada.

Entonces lo comprende todo. Tal vez alguna fan demasiado fogosa le había escrito algo o incluso mandado una foto, como solía pasar. Logra sonreír pensando que era eso y que su hermano se había sentido incómodo, más al pillarle él con la carta en la mano.

-Te dejo que sigas descansando-dice pasados unos minutos.

Le guiña un ojo y corre de nuevo la cortina para que la luz no le molestara.

Una vez libre de su hermano, se deja caer en la cama de espaldas, encogiéndose todo lo que podía. Cierra los ojos fuertemente tratando de no pensar más en el tema.

Volvía a casa llevando en el fondo de su maleta unas fotos que le daba miedo verlas y más deshacerse de ellas.

Regresaba a una casa cuyas paredes estaban llenas de recuerdos que por mucho que se esforzaba no lograba olvidar…como si una fuerza le impidiera dejar de pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que su madre les quiso a él y a su hermano, en que era feliz viéndoles crecer…hasta que un buen día desapareció sin dejar rastro, llevándose todo el amor de la casa…


End file.
